Velvet Divorce
by Idream3223
Summary: Freyda and Felipe plan to make Eric divorce Sookie before he moves to Oklahoma never to see her again. Sookie has other plans.


**_*SPOILERS*_**_ For those not familiar with the books Victor is now dead and De Castro has come to town to find out what happened. Everyone is out to get a piece of the Viking, Freyda comes to stake her claim and Eric is forced by his king and is future queen to divorce Sookie. Even Sookie gets in some digs before the credits roll on this one._

_Freyda also pays a visit to our dimwitted heroine, something that said more than anything else ever could have with regard to Eric's feelings for her._

_Eric tells her that no matter what happens in public it does nothing to change his feelings for her. "She is the wife of his heart." She is then summoned to Fangtasia where Eric hands her back the blade she had given him when they married and just like that, they are divorced. She is devastated, though I don't understand why. She told him repeatedly not to call her wife and denied their marriage for several books, but she was devastated when he handed her back the knife. *eye roll*_

_I hated that…I like this better._

_(The song that goes with this one is one of my top 20 favorites. I found it in the movie A Life Less Ordinary, which I highly recommend. I was delighted to find it this morning on YouTube to share here. I was in love when I heard this line…_

_"__**I'd rather drown than swim, if I can't walk on water."**_

_Oh, pride, the downfall of us all…eventually.) _

**Velvet Divorce**

Freyda was lovely, there was no denying that. She thought she was better than me, and there was no denying that either. The thing was though, she was _here_. In _my_ rundown house, sitting at_ my_ table speaking like blood wouldn't run in her mouth about how I needed to think of Eric now and do _the right thing_.

People, and vampires, were funny like that. Most of the time whenever they spoke they had already tucked the truth was far from their lips. My first impulse was to say that Eric could make his own choices, but that was my pride. If this creature thought I had to let him go to lose him, perhaps I owed more debt here than foolish pride can cover.

"Surely," she went on, "You can see what it would do for a vampire his age to raise his status to my consort in Oklahoma. If you know anything at all you know he is far superior to role of Sheriff that his former queen and current king keep him locked into here in…_Louisiana_." I think the contempt splattered onto my foot when it dripped from her lips the floor.

"Why not king?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Why are you taking Eric to be your 'consort' and not your king? _ Surely_, you can see that he is beyond being you boy toy." She looked at me sharply then, something shifting in her eyes that had been hidden up to then. I leaned into this beautiful killing machine and baited her some more. "He is a good fuck, let me assure you of that, the best in fact, but he is more than cock for you to ride. _Surely_, you can see that?"

"What transpires between the Viking and myself is not your concern, human."

"Wife, I am sure you meant wife, and yes, that means it does concern me." Her fangs dropped and I quickly rescinded her invitation following her out to the porch standing in the door as she fumed. "He chose me you know? _He_ did, not his maker, not his king and not any other person who is trying to make him take you."

"Bitch! I will kill you!"

"Get in line," I replied and looked down at my nails casually. At this point she would be about fourteenth in a line of psychos gunning for me, most of which were my own kin. She had fangs, and speed and strength, but so what? I had Eric, and I wasn't fucking letting him go!

"I will make him divorce you, humiliate you and we will see who he chooses then." I looked back at her now and smiled at her. She had just tipped her hand and didn't even know it. I could fight anything if I could see it coming and that bitch blew the horn to announce her plan.

"If he really meant anything to you at all, you would be making him king."

"You know nothing of vampire politics!" I nodded in agreement.

"True, but I know the man, and you are selling him short. I know that because I did it, too, but I won't be any more. Good night, your majesty."

32XXXXXXXXXXXX23

Two nights later Eric shook me awake. I pulled him into my arms. I had missed him and I had so much to make up for that I hardly knew where to start. After a moment he relaxed into me, sniffing my hair and rubbing my back soothingly as he purred against me.

"Sookie," he started but I shut him up with kisses. He tried to pull back but I refused to give in. He was not just going to pull away, walk away, and be away from me. I felt him surrender. I felt him come home to me and I worked to make this about him, telling him with wordless kisses and caresses that this thing between us was all that mattered.

I laid him down on the bed and removed his clothes slowly, kissing and caressing him like we had all night. Everyone punctuated with a soft whisper of, "I love you." When I slid up his body and took him inside me I saw the tears on his face. They were stark against his white skin. As I worked him I leaned in and kissed him again, deeply and then I kissed and licked away his tears until his beautiful skin was pristine again.

His hands came up to my hips pulling me down harder on his cock as he thrust up into me. He sat us up never missing a beat and buried his face in my breasts, covering me with desperate kisses. I could feel that he thought this would be our last time together. I pushed it away and focused on making him come for me, wanting his mind and his body fully here with me in this last moment. Not because I thought it was our last but because he was mine! I would share him with no other ghosts in his mind.

I pulled his head down to my neck and put my mouth in his. Anticipating what was to come he started thrusting harder and faster, feeling so perfect and good that I could not stop myself from falling over the edge of bliss in his arms. I bit down as I clenched him tight inside me, making him moan as he fisted my hair and sank his fangs into me. I came again, flashes of his face dancing behind my eyes_. This will not be the last time, my love,_ I swore to him as he shook with pleasure and need in my arms, finding his own release as he sucked me into him deeper and deeper. He became warm in my arms and I could only think of love as we licked the wounds we had made in each other. Tonight's just another kind for me, not all of them so easily seen, but still capable of being healed.

We held each, not moving for what seemed a long time. Rather than make him say it, I did it for him. "She's going to make you divorce me before she takes you." His arms tightened around me confirming my suspicions. I hugged him back and kissed his long graceful neck softly. "Well, she's going to try anyway."

"I can't…I have no choice," he said to my neck, his voice betraying his pain and regret. I soothed him.

"You will, baby. You will. I promise."

32XXXXXXXXXXXXXX23

_Oh, Stackhouse, you gotta be outta your fucking mind!_ I thought for the twentieth time that day. Each time I had chuckled and pressed on with my plans. Eric had told me that I would be summoned to Fangtasia in two nights and he would return the dagger to me, effectively ending our marriage.

It would be a velvet divorce, quiet, smooth and dark behind closed doors. Years ending a moment that could not be taken back. Maybe. Maybe not.

"We're ready for you Miss Stackhouse." I nodded and rose moving to my seat and trying to blink in the brightness of the lights as my eyes adjusted.

32XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX23

I entered Fangtasia the next night with my head held high. Pam met me at the door and hugged me tight. I clung to her a moment needing her strength to see this through. She didn't know what was about to happen and I prayed that she would still be my friend on the other side of it. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Some people are on their way here to help me and Eric tonight. Let them in." She looked at me but didn't ask, she didn't need to. "It's the best chance we have to get him out of this. Please, Pam. Please!" She nodded and hugged me again.

When I entered the office I saw Freyda on the couch and De Castro behind Eric's desk. Eric was pacing like a caged tiger, his gaze landing on me when I opened the door. He did not look happy to see me, but we both knew that I would come. I had to, for more reasons than he knew but was about to find out. He hugged me, which momentarily wiped the smirk off Freyda's face, delighting me like a child with candy. I hugged him back and told him I loved him.

"Enough theatrics, Northman, let's do this. I will be taking the telepath with me tonight as soon as this is done. I have waited long enough." Freyda cackled in glee. Eric's fangs snapped down and he turned to them in a blur placing me behind him.

"NO!" his voice roared through the room echoing. "We had a bargain!"

"I don't need to bargain with you, I am your king!" Eric tensed in front of me, ready to attack. I slipped my arms around him from behind and rested my cheek on his back.

"It's ok," I whispered to him, praying that it was. He stood a moment and then moved to the desk to pick up the wrapped bundle that I had given him in front of Madden not even realizing what it was I was doing. He stopped in front of me and held it out. I looked up into his eyes and smiled as I felt a tear slip down. I took a deep breath and then I placed my hands behind my back.

"No."

"NO?" Felipe screamed out. "Take the dagger now, I command it!" Just then the door to Eric's office flew up and in came Sara James, human interest anchor for Shreveport Action 6 News with her camera man Billy. I had met them yesterday at the studio when I told them my story…when I told them _our_ story.

Sara held out her microphone and introduced her segment. "This is Sara James reporting live in downtown Shreveport from the vampire bar Fangtasia. I am here with the owner, Eric Northman and his human wife under vampire law Sookie Stackhouse. I spoke with Miss Stackhouse in our studio yesterday and she shared with me that she was about to lose her husband due the vampire politics that surround their union and the plans of Nevada vampire entrepreneur Felipe De Castro and Oklahoma vampire Freyda Stalzgard.

"We have just entered into the back office here as Felipe and Freyda try and force these two citizens apart. Sookie, what's happening here right now?"

My eyes had been on Eric's since the crew burst in and I had seen a kaleidoscope of emotions blow through them. First anger, then fear, and finally amusement. That one stayed. I let out the breath I had been holding and turned to Sara.

"Sara, I just refused to divorce my husband."

"What does that mean, explain it for our viewers?"

"Well according to the threats that Felipe and Freyda have made against me I will either be killed, abducted or my closest friends and family will be killed or abducted."

"And yet, you still refuse to divorce Eric Northman?"

"I would rather die his wife, than live a thousand years without him." He blinked back a tear then, amusement replaced with devotion in his eyes. From behind him Felipe and Freyda rose to come and defend themselves from my accusations. Sara had done her homework based on what I had given her yesterday.

"Now, see here," Felipe started in, only to have Sara cut him off.

"We have here Nevada resident Felipe De Castro who is currently under investigation for tax evasion and is a person of interest in several missing person's cases in his home town of Las Vegas. Mr. De Castro would you like to comment on that?" He shut his mouth as quickly as he opened it. Sara turned to Freyda.

"Ms. Stalzgard you are currently under investigation in Oklahoma for several vicious murders that took place on your property several months ago. The authorities believe that they are vampiric murders and you are in violation of US law for leaving the state in the middle of that investigation. Would you like to comment on that?" Freyda smiled, trying to win the camera and the audience with her beauty.

"The evidence is circumstantial at best and I have offered my full support to the authorities in locating the vampire responsible for these killings, if indeed one was." Light bulbs went off over my head.

"You're covering it up," I said, mouth before brain as always. Her eyes lasered to me cracking his fake mask as they did. "You agreed to cover it up if Eric married you!"

"No!" Freyda started to deny the charge.

"So you don't plan to marry Eric Northman?" Sara pressed her, the microphone right in her face and the camera zooming in.

"I, yes…that is to say, I had hoped that we could come to an arrangement."

"An arrangement in which you forced him to divorce his current wife against his will."

"Not against his will, no-"

"Mr. Northman, do you want to leave your wife and marry this woman?"

"No."

"Eric!" Freyda gasped pulling the camera back to her. She was thinking fast and maybe her mouth got ahead of her brain, too because I nearly whooped with joy as she turned back the camera and said, "Mr. Northman is confused. I have no desire to marry someone against their will nor to cause undue stress to Ms. Stackhouse and her family."

"You release your claim on him then?" I pressed her. We needed her to say it. Out loud. On live Shreveport television.

"Yes," she finally hissed, barely keeping her fangs up and hidden from the camera. There was more commotion from the bar as the Shreveport PD came in to take Freyda into custody for leaving the state in the middle of a murder investigation that I was sure Alexi had been responsible for in the first place. That was why Appius had sold his child into this farce of a marriage, to protect his second psychotic progeny.

Making sure she got the full frame of Freyda being led away, in cuffs no less, Sara then turned back to the camera and smiled. She could smell Emmy in the air like a vampire scents blood. I had offered her a shot into the secret world of vampire politics letting her shine the light on the back room dealing that went on. I had kept a lot from her, telling her just enough to make her my weapon and not the other way around.

I had to keep some aces to hold the wolves back when the cameras went dark.

"Well, this has been an eventful evening. For the full story of Sookie Stackhouse and Eric Northman tune in tonight at 10pm for my exclusive interview with Miss Stackhouse where she tells all and takes us into a world where nothing is more important than the love she feels for her vampire."


End file.
